The phantom and the dancer
by Lost.love.4u
Summary: Ashlynn grey has had a dark life after finally escaping it she finds herself meeting a strange man in a mask who she wishes to help Erik Deslter our dear phantom has come back to the opera de popular to continue his work one night he found himself in a alley to escape a block and finds something...no someone rather odd
1. The lost night

The night was cold and Ashlynn Grey was so lost on the lone streets of Paris when in the dark a voice stilled the night air

_The little girl has lost her way_

_She has let people be insincere and sorrow stay_

_un-marred faces have harmed her dear_

_But being lost have taken here fear_

_someone was there hiding someone ..._

Hello? I called in the every black darkness of a lone ally

_Lost child why do you look for monsters in the dark_

_Little child one may even steal your beating heart_

_Young kid dear why do you still stand near_

_Young little thing why haven't you left here_

I'm not afraid of you if that's what you must convey to me...I will not leave till I see the face that owns that voice,

To see a face of a monster I am not a caged animal for you to view you twist child

I am not twist I ask to see your face to see who I owe the warning tword

Young child to see my face means to never leave me and a little dove like you must be free,

You seem sad if you would come some what closer I might be able to help

He laughed ..my even his laugh was beautiful

I don't Need to see you but it would be reassuring to know I'm not going insane,

Little child why do you invite danger?

What do you mean and please stop calling me a child misuier?

The light outline of a silouiet of a man

You look like a man I see no monster before me

Why do you pity me child

I don't pity you I only wish to help

What if I take advantage of your help?what if I harm you?my eyes fell to the ground.

Then that would be on you conchess

Wouldn't you family care for your death

...my family Wishes me dead...


	2. The phantom himself

It has been 3 years since Christine ,my angel has left me in this hell .

I have regained the rightful position of the Phantom of the Opera  
At the rebuilt opera de popular.  
those idiots that ran my theatre have stepped down once more  
"for there health"

The new own I have a a slight respect for miss Meg Giry.  
Her husband the new patron misuier Alexander Banedochi.  
For then I have lowed my salary it 1000 francs a month

Madam Giry still holds the dancers on a short leash with her staff in hand

As for I the phantom of the opera I remain in the solace of my music. every once in a while I leave meg a note of too just so she knows I'm still around.  
the girl seems to now her place in this world she is a dancer and only that in the arts.  
she works in the office trying to get more people to come back to the opera  
she loves her husband and never steals a glance at other men.  
yes I have seen them fight but mostly it's about money and not being able to fix the little things in the opera house and for my gratitude to Megan Giry following all my instructions t have helped them I have either fixed the problem or I had paid for it to be fixed

Now there is nothing to do it is autumn and everything is working out beautifully I sadly have succumb to a block.i believe that a moonlight walk would aid be but alas no moon  
Faintly I see I am no longer the only one walking this evening,suddenly I felt a flash of inspiration

The little girl has lost her way

She has let people be insincere and sorrow stay

un-marred faces have harmed her dear

But being lost have taken here fear

someone was there hiding someone ...

Hello? She called in the every black darkness of a lone ally in which I stood.

Lost child why do you look for monsters in the dark

Little child one may even steal your beating heart

Young kid dear why do you still stand near

Young little thing why haven't you left here

I'm not afraid of you if that's what you must convey to me...I will not leave till I see the face that owns that voice,stubborn girl I only wish to help

To see a face of a monster I am not a caged animal for you to view you twist child my memory of those cruel years flash across my eyes

I am not twist I ask to see your face to see who I owe the warning tword

Young child to see my face means to never leave me and a little dove like you must be free, I meant to have sang jokingly but memories of Christine brought my voice a grief-fulness that sadden me.

You seem sad if you would come some what closer I might be able to help she said in a soft voice

I laughed ... Either this girl is very dim or she actually cares

I don't Need to see you but it would be reassuring to know I'm not going insane,...she cares?

Little child why do you invite danger? I said darkly

What do you mean and please stop calling me a child misuier?  
I start walking toward her to shake her to throttle her to ask why she cares

You look like a man I see no monster before me

Why do you pity me child I said feeling my soul darken

I don't pity you I only wish to help

What if I take advantage of your help?what if I harm you?my eyes fell to the ground. As I spoke it it horrified me to even say it but she must leave I could harm her and if she sees the monster I am she will go to the authorities.i can't have that

Then that would be on my blood on your hands said in a far to calm voice

Wouldn't you family care for your death I say ing sheer shock

...my family wishes me dead

What?


	3. Chapter 3

"...my family wishes me dead"

"What?"

"My family wishes me dead"she said in a tone that meant to have been obvious"

"Why would anyone wish there child dead..." I already new the answer but she was no monster at least not I my eyes

"Because my parents died in a carriage accident seven years ago I lived with my uncle and his family they hate me for not being blonde and green eyed.  
i only remind them of the black sheep of a father who they believed was nothing but insane..."

"My father he believed that one day we may walk to the moon and speak to the heavens, he was doctor that's how he met my mother.  
She was a dancer it was love a first site he was engaged to a nurse before my mother but he knew if he truly loved Linda he would have never gave my mother a second glance...I'm sorry you must find it irksome to listen to...I'm sorry misuier."she turned to leave

"No go on I've no place to be right now,"I was curious about what had happened to cause a hate between brother that would cause someone to reflect such a loathing toward his only child.

After the wedding was canceled Linda the nurse who was to marry my father began to be courted by my uncle, my mother believed there may have been something between them while Linda and my father were engaged and she asked Linda, she called my mother a harlot and said she was more likely to find my mother dancing in the red light district then on the being said my mother left and did her best not to speak to Linda since my uncle and father were rather close back then. but one evening when my parent had them over Linda saw a picture of godmother and mother on stage and called them harlots mother couldn't hold her tongue anymore she defended her friend , My father defended her which only got Linda angrier,the loathing between there fiancée drove my father and his brother to not talking. Linda started to spread lies about my father. when I was born my uncle took on becoming my godfather but he never really talked to my father they grove more and more distant and my uncle started believing Linda that or deal happened in a matter or years,

My parents worked hard after five years together my mother was due to have another child he died pneumonia not two months later it destroyed my mother she stopped dancing she lost the joy she used as a muse after two years my father and I could stand seeing her in such a state we both began save after a year we finally had enough we bought her and my father tickets to the opera

What opera

"Robert Le Diable" the ballet of the dead nuns we heard was strange yet enchanting ,my mothers favorite type of ballet

So what did you parents think of it

I don't know on there way home my mother thought it would be nicer to walk home being guided by the stars a drunk carriage driver ran them over they were killed if a damn breaking tears caved down the pale canvas of her face,she held herself like she always had to cry this way nearly silent and alone. I didn't understand what I was doing till I stood there in the alley on bracing this fragile young ch woman.

"What are you to do now?."

I am to go to collect what my parents left to me from the lawyer and sadly then I will leave France I can no longer stay with my uncle he gave me till my nineteenth birthday to take my parting.  
I do wish to leave Paris it has been my home but they will come after me,

What?

My parents left me every penny and left my uncle and aunt nothing they don't know that I know but they will come after me...I'm sorry misuier I am giving you problems you shouldn't have to listen to you may have your own to worry about..she turn to leave once more

Madamoselle if I help you will help me

How so misuier  
Help the owners and madam Giry when every you see a problem and when every called upon you will come to me understood .

It will change my life forever but as long as I don't have to leave Paris I will go.


	4. At the opera house

Something in my told me to trust this man,I don't know what but I believe it was mother.  
We'll mother wish me luck

We walked in the shadows for the rest of the evening I collected all my affairs while Misuier Destler ( he decided it was safe to tell me his name)  
Stood outside in the shadows  
"Are you ready to leave." I nodded he grabbed my wrist and guided me to the opera house de populaire

"You live here?"

"Yes and no I live in a house under the opera house," he held the door open

"Thank you..."I couldn't help but feel awestruck at the beautifully crafted art detailing around the new opera house gold figures velvet drapes and glowing candles

Velvet drapes glowing candles...silent whispers in the darkest night  
listen don't hide for this music  
hear it take flight  
For its playing for you heart  
And the music of the night...

I couldn't help but hum

"Excuse me?, but who allowed you in here."

I slowly turn to see a man with golden hair and eyes that held a forest...

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Ashlynn Grey, misuier destler was just..."I slowly looked around for the masked man but to no avail he left me here must likely all of it was a trick,a cruel twisted trick.

"Alexander wait!" a small blonde woman came running down holding a note.

"You must be Ashlynn I'm Meg,Meg Giry I own this opera house ." she took my hand and shook it oh and this is our patron as well as my husband Alexander Benadochi

"Nice to meet you..."he took my hand and kissed it ...okay

"Nice to meet you?umm...how?"

"Oh mr destler gave me a note you will be housed in with the dancers Ill show you were that is my mother will help you with the dancing and ill call if anything happens."

"Thank you meg...I ...what's your mothers name if I may ask"

"Antoinette why?"  
'No it can't be.'  
"No reason just curious .

Okay She seemed to buy it"

Walking threw the poorly lit housing of the dancers reminded me of home which was once a small little house but held a peacefulness and warm that not even the coldest winter could fight but the new place I had to call home for the last nine years was just like this hallway dark cold and unwelcoming

Welcome, I turn to a dark haired older woman wielding a cane

Hello?

This will be your housing,in here .i looked at a large dark blue room that held three beds with black and blue bedspreads

I will not be alone  
No mademoiselle sorry but this how it works here everyone has a roommate  
No I'm not upset far from it honestly I never much like sleeping alone,  
You should clean up my dear  
Yes ma'am she soon turned heel and was gone

I slowly walked into the bathroom just like everything else in this was elegant and devoid of simpulties tied with a back ribbon was soap and other nescities I quick ran the water...

How do people describe being so clean my skin was pale and felt like velvet my hair was no longer dry and brittle dirty it was short m Linda cut it because she believed it was just like dirt and it would get caught on everything


End file.
